


The World in Our Hands

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Leap For Prompts Challenge Response, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: A small treasure.





	The World in Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Sam saw the glass tilt and swirl and tilt again as Daniel turned the snow globe in his hand. The globe held a snowman complete with a carrot nose, tiny charcoal eyes, small red mittens, and a silvery blizzard on command.

“Sorry, Sam” he said noticing her curiosity. “My parents had one of these with them in Egypt. Before I'd ever seen snow, I spent hours turning it upside down, watching the crystals fall, and wondering what it would feel like to touch the real thing. I thought the world inside the globe was magic. Even now, now that I've seen all the snow Colorado has to offer,” he waved at the real thing out the window, “these little things are...special.” He held out his hand to return the treasure to her.

“You thought it was magic, Daniel, because it is. Watch.” She put her hand over his, wrapping their fingers together, and twisted, sending the snowflakes swirling. Hands together, they watched the little whirlwind of white settle on the tiny cap of the always laughing snowman. “An untouchable world. Small, safe, and happy. A world we hold in our hands. What more wonderful magic is there than that?”


End file.
